1420
by SachiMalff
Summary: A life together with you with a brilliant smile, with confidence, and hand in hand. Together we go forward, I am looking forward to such a future. kaisoo - manxman - oneshoot - special for kaisoo day [completed]


_del josandra –_ _ **1420**_

 _kim jongin – do kyungsoo_

 _warning : manxman, typo, lack of convo, only description, 1st POV_

* * *

 _recommended reading this while listening to_

 _EXO – Unfair_

 _EXO – Girl X Friend_

 _Baekhyun Suzy – Dream_

 _1D – Perfect_

* * *

Aku pertama kali melihat sosok pemuda bermata cemerlang itu saat kami sama-sama duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Kala itu, kami berdua berada di tingkat dua. Aku melihatnya sedang membagikan pamflet untuk pendaftaran ekstrakurikuler musik—mungkin disuruh kakak tingkat—sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Hari itu,aku berpikir—kurasa, aku telah jatuh.

Aku pertama kali menyapa pemuda itu dua bulan kemudian, saat kami disatukan dalam sebuah ekstrakurikuler— _dance_. Aku melihat bagaimana sosoknya bergerak mengikuti irama dengan malu-malu, salah dalam beberapa gerakan sampai temannya—aku pikir namanya Lu Han—menertawakannya dan sosok pemuda bermata cemerlang itu merengut dengan warna merah di pipi. Kala itu, aku ikut menertawakannya dalam hati, diam-diam memerhatikannya. Seketika setelah tawa Lu Han reda dan kekehan kecil instruktur kami berhenti, Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingku berdiri kemudian berjalan kearahnya. Ia menggeret tangannya sambil menyebut namaku dan berkata seperti _ia sungguh pintar menari_ lalu tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Chanyeol memperkenalkan kami berdua, dan saat itu, dengan senyum malu-malu, tangan kami bertemu.

Aku pertama kali mendengar tawanya tiga bulan kemudian, saat kami bertemu untuk belajar menari bersama-sama. Dua hari sebelumnya, kami sudah sepakat akan belajar bersama, terimakasih atas paksaan Chanyeol dan senyum misterius Baekhyun. Kala itu aku sedang memutar sebuah lagu yang sering kugunakan untuk nge _-dance_. Aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku, lalu berhenti di tengah lagu. Aku mengulangi bagian pertama dengan pelan, memberi isyarat untuknya menirukan dan dia melakukannya. (Aku harus menahan tawaku ketika melihatnya bersusah payah menirukan gerakan tanganku yang terlalu cepat baginya, menyebabkannya terlihat seperti sedang melakukan gerakan minta tolong.) Aku melanjutkan ke bagian kedua, kali ini lebih rumit dan cepat, dan dia melakukannya dengan salah kaprah. Aku tertawa terpingkal begitu lama, namun setelah mendapati dirinya yang sedang merengut kecewa, aku menggumamkan _maafkan aku_ dengan nada yang begitu payah dan parau karena suaraku telah habis untuk tertawa. Saat itu, ia malah menertawakan suaraku, hingga ia memegang perutnya. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tertawa lepas, bersinar bagai cahaya lampu bohlam saat malam menjelang, tawanya begitu khas, merdu nan menggelitik. Hari itu kupikir aku telah jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku pertama kali menggenggam tangannya enam bulan kemudian, saat aku menangis karena aku gagal. Aku gagal dalam audisi menari, aku gagal masuk menjadi juara dan aku menangis dihadapannya, menangis seperti aku sudah melewatkan satu-satunya kesempatan. Lalu dia menenangkanku dengan suaranya yang masih selembut awan dan vokalnya yang semerdu nyanyian nimfa. Ia menggenggam tanganku, begitu tulus, lembut, nyaman, seakan aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dalam tiap genggam erat jari-jemarinya dalam tanganku. Ia berbisik lembut _tak apa, masih ada seribu kesempatan lagi bagi seorang penari hebat sepertimu_. Aku mencoba tersenyum, dan dia terlihat begitu bahagia karenanya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan _bahkan aku saja tak bisa melakukan gerakan simpel—mungkin jika aku kesana aku akan langsung ditendang ketika musik dimulai_. Dan aku tertawa, sembari menggumamkan _terimakasih_. Ia menatapku seakan matanya penuh dengan cinta yang membuat sesuatu dalam perut dan hatiku meletup-letup dan ia berkata _dengan senang hati_ sambil mengeratkan genggamannya padaku.

Aku pertama kali memeluknya tujuh kemudian, saat ia menjadi juara pertama dalam lomba menyanyi yang ia ikuti seminggu belakangan. Sebenarnya ia awalnya ingin bernyanyi lagu milik duo terkenal Davichi— _I Made A Mistake_ , namun sehari sebelum ia maju, ia mengubahnya menjadi lagu _Nothing Gonna Change My Love for You_. Sebelum menyanyi ia sempatkan untuk berterimakasih pada seseorang. Saat itu aku melihatnya, aku duduk di bangku barisan paling depan, menatapnya dengan pandangan terpana walau ia agak gugup, dan ketika matanya bersirobok dengan kepingku, aku merasa ingin berteriak karena ia begitu sempurna, sempurna, _sempurna_. Lagu dimainkan, dan aku baru sadar jika ia memilih lagu kesukaanku. Hari itu hari ulangtahunku, dan dia berkata bahwa lagu itu untuk seseorang yang sedang bertambah umur. Aku terpaku selama ia bernyanyi karena suaranya seperti imajinasi. Lu Han yang duduk di sampingku terus menerus berteriak, namun telingaku seolah tak mendengar suaranya karena di ujung gendang telingaku, aku hanya bisa mendengar nada yang ia lantunkan. Sejam setelah ia bernyanyi, juri mengumkan bahwa juara satu adalah dirinya, ia membungkuk berkali-kali dan menerima piala. Lu Han menggeret tanganku, berlari kebelakang panggung, menanti ia di belakang tirai. Seketika setelah ia kembali ke _backstage_ , ia memeluk Lu Han erat dengan tangis bahagia. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeretku dalam satu peluk yang ringan namun membuatku berhenti bernapas. Ia menggumamkan _terimakasih_ namun aku tak tahu maksudnya apa—lagian, aku tak ingin memikirkannya karena pelukannya terlalu hangat, terlalu nyaman, terlalu terasa seperti rumah bagiku. Lu Han memandangku penuh arti, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari hadapan kami. Ia masih memelukku, dan aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya ketika ia berkata _selamat ulangtahun_.

Aku menciumnya sepuluh bulan kemudian. Saat itu kami berdua sedang berada dirumahku—sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Hari itu adalah Jumat malam, dan kami berencana menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan menginap karena kebetulan orangtua kami berdua sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dengan setumpuk _popcorn_ dan lima buah dvd baru, kami duduk bersisian di depan televisi di ruang tengah, dengan selimut hangat yang membentang di atas tubuh kami berdua. Diluar sedang musim gugur, dan hawa sedang sangat dingin. Di atas meja, ia membuatkan dua cangkir cokelat panas untuk kami berdua. Waktu itu kami menonton animasi terbaru _Inside Out._ Merasa bahwa acara menonton film sangatlah membosankan, kami memutuskan untuk bertukar cerita. Kami saling bertanya akan hobi, masa lalu, masa kecil, keluarga, nilai sekolah, dan hal tak penting lainnya. Lalu aku bertanya tentang cinta, dan ia jawab bahwa ia belum pernah pacaran sambil menggigit bibirnya malu. Rona merah di pipinya terasa begitu menggemaskan dan aku hanya tersenyum memuja kearahnya. Aku berkata _aku juga_ , dan entah datang dari mana, aku mendekatkan wajahku. Saat ia menatapku, aku merasa ada setitik keraguan di keping hitamnya, namun ia tak menjauh. Ia menutup mata ketika aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku—dan bibir kami bertemu. Ciuman pertamaku selama aku hidup terasa begitu mendebarkan dan terasa manis seperti toksin,, membuatku betah menempelkan bibirku lebih lama. Tak ada ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah, hanya saling menempelkan bibir namun rasanya seperti kejut listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Tangannya memegang kaos yang kukenakan, sementara tanganku menangkup pipinya, membelainya lembut. Ciuman pertamaku terasa begitu fantastis dan menakjubkan. Kami saling melepaskan tautan dibibir dan saat itulah aku merasakan bahwa mungkin saja, ia juga jatuh. Kami sama-sama jatuh.

Aku pertama kali mendapatkan hatinya tepat setahun setelah kami berkenalan. Aku mengucapkannya dengan begitu gugup seakan ini adalah tentang hidup atau mati. Aku berdiri di depannya yang memandangiku dengan tatapan polosnya seperti biasa. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung kemejanya, dan mataku sibuk menjelajahi tembok bangunan belakang sekolah yang sudah mengkerak. Aku mengucapkan dua kata magis _aku mencintaimu_ dengan begitu gugup dan parau. Ia termenung sesaat, jeda di antaranya terasa seperti seabad dan aku ingin melarikan diri. Namun kemudian dia mendekat, memelukku erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya membasahi pakaian sekolahku, dan aku terpaku. Dia terus menangis dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, kala itu aku berpikir bahwa aku telah salah, aku _salah_ karena mencintainya. Namun hatiku mencelos saat ia berkata _kukira kau takkan pernah mengatakannya_. Aku tercengang, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku tertawa. Aku menggumamkan _i love you_ berulang kali seperti mantra dan ia membalasnya. Hari itu, kami sama-sama jatuh dan bertemu.

Aku pertama kali merasakan sakit hati tigabelas bulan setelah pertama kali kami bertemu. Hari itu musim semi, aku, Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berlatih basket ketika segerombol anak wanita datang melihat. Satu di antaranya yang kukenal adalah Choi Jinri—Sulli—teman sekelasku. Pada tahun pertama, aku sempat berpikir menyukainya, dan semua orang sungguh mendukungku untuk menyatakan cinta. Namun aku tak pernah tahu jika takdirku adalah Kyungsoo—dan aku cukup bahagia bersamanya. Aku men _dribble_ bola, mengopernya pada Myungsoo dan permainan berjalan begitu sengit. Di tim lain, Minseok mencoba merebut bola namun Sehun mencegahnya. Aku menerima bola, dan Jinri berteriak menyemangati. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan kumpulan wanita itu terkikik. Sehun tertawa kearahku, berkata _cinta lamamu_ namun aku hanya mendengus. Permainan berakhir dengan skor 8-5, dengan kemenangan bagi timku. Aku bergegas keruang ganti bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol namun terhenti di depan kumpulan wanita itu. Salah satu yang bernama Song Qian—murid pindahan dari China—menghentikan kami dan melirikku, mengatakan bahwa Sulli ingin bicara. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan kemudian menatapku bingung. Aku mengangkat bahuku seraya berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, mengekor Song Qian dari belakang. Kami berdua berhenti tepat di depan Sulli yang sedang menatapku dan memainkan jemarinya, lalu Song Qian meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami saling bertatapan, dan aku bertanya _ada apa_. Dia tersenyum manis, namun tak berhasil menciptakan letupan-letupan sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padaku. Ia mulai bicara, dan aku mendengarkan. Dia berkata sesuatu yang berbelit-belit tentang cinta dan aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku berkata bahwa aku tak menangkap maksudnya dan langkah yang ia buat selanjutnya mengejutkanku. Ia menarik kerahku, memajukan wajahnya sampai bibir kami bertemu. Aku membelalakkan mataku sementara ia memperdalam ciuman sambil meraih tengkukku. Aku berusaha memberontak namun ia menggigit bibirku, aku mendorongnya namun ia mempererat cengkeramannya di tengkukku dan aku mendengar pekikan dan suara barang yang terjatuh. Sulli melepaskan ciumannya dan kami sama-sama menoleh kebelakang. Di sana, kekasihku berdiri mematung. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan keterkejutan, air mata mengalir dan ia bergetar hebat di tempatnya berdiri. Hatiku serasa jatuh sampai perut dan aku gagal bergerak. Sampai ketika aku melihatnya berlari meninggalkanku dengan tiga kata yang menusuk ulu hatiku—mematikanku dalam pasungan ketakutan. _Aku kecewa padamu_. Hari itu, aku merasakan bahwa aku berengsek karena tak mampu mengejarnya dan meminta maaf atau menjelaskan keadaan sesungguhnya. Tak pernah kutahu jika di belakangku, saat itu, Sulli tersenyum menang.

Dua minggu berlalu dan aku sudah seperti mayat hidup. Cahaya kehidupanku menghilang, menolak bertemu denganku bahkan ketika aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia mengabaikanku, menganggapku tak ada, berlari jika sosokku tertangkap oleh retinanya, dan aku semakin merasa bahwa setiap tulang di tubuhku melemas. Sehun dan Chanyeol memberi tepukan semangat di bahuku, Lu Han menatapku iba dan Baekhyun berusaha berbicara padanya namun sia-sia. Ia menjauh, semakin jauh—

Sampai suatu hari, tepat sebulan ia menganggapku tak ada, aku memberanikan diriku menghampirinya di ruang musik. Ia sedang sendiri—terimakasih atas bantuan Lu Han—dan aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jemarinya terhenti di nada sol di atas piano, matanya bergerak gelisah ketika menyadari bahwa itu aku, dan ia bergegas bangkit, menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan melewatiku namun aku berhasil meraih lengan tangannya. Aku menggenggam lengannya dan ia berbalik. Raut mukanya nampak lelah dan hatiku serasa diremas ketika melihatnya. Cahaya di matanya meredup dan senyumnya hilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya seperti kehilangan beberapa berat, dan aku seperti ingin menangis. Aku berkata semua hal yang terjadi dengan vokal yang terlalu lemah dan tatapan mataku tak pernah lepas darinya. Ia balik memandangku, mendengarkan semua kalimat yang keluar dan dia melepaskan genggamanku. Aku jatuh menangis di lantai, separuh bersujud padanya dan aku mendengarnya menyuruhku bangkit namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku terus menangis dan meminta maaf seraya mengatakan betapa hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan lengan tangannya melingkupi tubuhku, memelukku erat, menangis bersamaku. Hari itu, aku mendapatkan kembali kekasihku. Dan dalam hati aku berjanji takkan pernah mau membiarkannya lepas lagi.

Kami sama-sama pergi ke universitas yang sama dua tahun setelah kami bertemu, dan aku merasa bahwa hidup tak akan lebih membahagiakan daripada ini. Aku mengambil jurusan _dance contemporer_ dan dia musik. Kami memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah flat minimalis di belakang kampus.

Hari itu musim dingin dan di luar sungguh sangat gelap meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku berbaring di ranjang kami, bergeser mendekat kearah sosok lelaki yang kucintai, memandang lelap wajahnya ketika tidur dan aku bisa menghitung bulu matanya. Aku menghitung napasnya, tertawa dalam hati ketika ia beringsut mendekat mencari kehangatan. Aku membelai wajahnya pelan, mengagumi bagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya dan menakdirkannya menjadi milikku. Aku memandanginya sampai mataku pedih, namun tak ingin mengalihkan tatapanku. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan dan aku mematikan alarm di meja nakas ketika sosok di sampingku itu menggeram lirih. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menatapnya dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang limabelas. Aku yakin ia akan merutukiku ketika bangun—karena kelasnya akan dimulai pukul setengah sembilan dan ia belum menyiapkan segalanya.

Aku tertawa, sedikit lebih keras dan ia menguap, perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan terkejut melihatku yang sudah terbangun dan mengawasinya dalam tidur. Ia bertanya tentang jam, dan aku menjawab _jam delapan_ dengan santainya. Ia terkejut, berteriak dan memakiku serta memaki alarm, beranjak dari kasur namun tanganku menghentikannya. Aku menariknya, ia mengernyit tak mengerti. Tangan kiriku yang terbebas merogoh belakang tubuhku, dan aku membawa sebuket rangkaian bunga yang aslinya adalah kertas warna-warni dengan tulisan. Ia kembali duduk di kasur dan aku ikut duduk. Ia menatapku tak mengerti lalu kusuruh ia membuka satu persatu bunga di sana.

Rangkaian kertas warna merah— _karena kau selalu mengeluh akan payung yang selalu macet. Mungkin kausuka payung warna merah? Kuletakkan disamping meja belajarmu_.

Rangkaian kertas warna ungu— _karena kau selalu mengeluh bahwa tasmu terlalu kecil._

Rangkaian kertas warna nila— _karena pipimu dan lehermu selalu berwarna merah saat musim salju, kenapa kau tak pernah memakai syal, sih?_

Rangkaian kertas warna hijau— _karena kau selalu mengeluh bahwa laptopmu terlalu tua untuk mengerjakan tugas yang begitu banyaknya._

Rangkaian kertas warna kuning— _karena kau selalu mengeluh sepatumu yang tak nyaman namun kau terlanjur menyayangi sepatu bututmu yang berwarna kuning._

Rangkaian kertas warna biru— _karena kau selalu mengeluh kedinginan, mungkin jaketmu yang terlalu tipis._

Rangkaian kertas warna putih— _karena kau adalah satu-satunya yang selalu memasak, maukah kau melihat ke dapur?_

Rangkaian kertas warna silver— _selamat hari ke 1420_.

Rangkaian kertas warna biru muda— _aku mencintaimu. Selalu._

Rangkaian kertas warna kelabu— _A life together with you with a brilliant smile, with confidence, and hand in hand. Together we go forward, I am looking forward to such a future._

Ia menatapku skeptis namun aku memandang kearah lain. Aku berdehem, lalu ia pergi berlari kearah dapur. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, berjalan pelan lalu aku menemukan sosoknya mematung di samping meja makan—lengkap dengan makanan favoritnya yang terhidang di atas meja. Kimchi, pizza, _ramyeon_ —semuanya termasuk pai apel. Di atas kursi kayu, ada beberapa kotak hadiah, di mana isinya masing masing adalah jaket, sepatu, laptop, syal, dan tas.

Dia menatapku dengan pancaran mata bahagia dan air mata yang terjatuh perlahan melalui pipi putihnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia, dan ia berlari kearahku, mendekapku erat saat aku berkata _selamat tanggal tigabelas._ Ia mendekapku, menangis bahagia, mengucapkan _aku cinta padamu_ berulang kali dan aku tertawa. Aku bahagia. Aku hidup...

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku tertawa, dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leherku. "Aku juga," kataku lirih.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 _Fact : dalam fanfic ini tidak ada satupun kata Jongin atau Kyungsoo, namun kalian pasti bisa tahu "aku" di sini siapa~_

 _a/n : late fanfic for Kaisoo day! Happy Kaisoo day. In this very nice time I didn't write the angst one kekeke. Berbahagialaaah. Walau tidak fluff tapi at least I've tried not to write angsty heuheu._

 _For_ _ **kimkyungshoot**_ _, reader dan reviewer setia yang kayaknya pengen aku lepas dari angst sekali-kali. Thank you for being a sweetheart dear! Aku nggak pernah bisa bales review kamu karena kamu ga login, tapi gapapa! At least ur ma favourite reader! Much love from me ya! And happy new year too~~_


End file.
